mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Takahashi
Appearance General Appearance Kenta was a fair skinned, Japanese man. He has long white hair with a full beard. His nose is very large. He was very, very muscular. His upper torso and arms being enormous, perhaps having to lift his stone body so much. His legs as well are very fit as well. His skin has many different scars on his body, arms, and legs. He is missing his left eye, having lost in an earlier battle against his nemesis. Hero Costume Kenta's hero costume is just him in an indigo t-shirt with black jeans. However, his skin and body become stone with a little mossy texture. His stone reflects his skin with several cracks and marks indicating the scars and blemishes on his own skin. Personality Grand Knight, or Takahashi-sensei, is very stern and quiet. He is a rather introverted individual, preferring to be alone than be with company. However, that does not mean he cannot talk with people or enjoys it even. He is a serious, hard-working individual. He respects those who take the job seriously. He's a kind of man who is all or nothing. He will get the job done by any means necessary. He believes criminals and villains alike are scum and should be culled from this earth by any means necessary. Kenta also has a soft spot for orphaned children and children in poor families. Character Background Kenta Takahashi was born on May 30th, 1933 in Miyako, Iwate Prefecture, Japan. He was born to a single mother, Jun Takahashi. His mother worked as a maid, but it didn't pay well especially in Miyako. He and his mother lived in poverty. He lived with her until the age of 10 when she was murdered walking home from work as a couple of gangbangers tried to rob her. His mother never really had time to raise Kenta, so coupled that and her early death, his personality development was stunted. His worldview was bleaker than other kids his age. Kenta moved into an orphanage where he would discover his powers in full. He hopped around from house to house, but nobody really wanted to keep him. He hated everybody. After his mother died, he didn't trust anyone and didn't see good anyone. He was a quiet loner while he lived at the orphanage. The Foster Parents who would adopt him never could relate to him and would always disown him. He just always refused to be their new child. Sometimes, he would stand in a corner of a new home and turn to stone and just sit there until they took him back to the orphanage. These people weren't his Mother or his real Father. He didn't want to pretend that they were either. He hated them and he hated the people who took his mother away from him, the kind of people. Kenta eventually met Captain Wonder shortly before he was old enough to leave the orphanage. A couple of dirtbags were trying to kidnap a woman's child while Kenta was out on the town. He never had the urge to be a Hero before, but seeing a mother being separated from her child reminded him of his mother and his feet stepped into action. He ran after the petty kidnappers, turning into stone. He caught up to them and managed to knock both of them down. The baby fell out of the kidnapper's hands as it rested on the sidewalk of the city street. Kenta was mindlessly beating the snot out of these kidnappers before seeing the baby being freed from the kidnapper's grasp. He immediately stopped what he was doing, got up, and grabbed the child. He did his best to cradle the child, not knowing well how to care for a child. He looked for the Mother before the mother came walking up to him. He handed the baby to the mother as she thanked him for saving her child. All the meanwhile, a professional hero had heard the call to stop some kidnappers and arrived to find Kenta had taken care of it. This was none other than Captain Wonder. He was able to watch most of the fight as if he let Kenta handle it intentionally, sitting on standby for if he couldn't. He walked up to the boy and introduced himself. Hirohito saw potential in this young quirk-gifted boy and he took him under his wing. He saw Kenta was brutal to the criminals that day. Captain Wonder saw it as Kenta's weakness, but a weakness with good intentions. He hoped to utilize Kenta's strong feelings and help him overcome his rage to become a great hero. Captain Wonder trained Kenta to be a fighter and a future hero like himself. He was Wonder's first sidekick. Kenta grew to see Captain Wonder has his role model, but more so a father figure. He learned to fight better, but he still lashed out harshly against his enemies. Wonder never liked when Kenta beat down on their enemies. He often had to stop him. Kenta worked hard to be his very best and often followed directions from Captain Wonder well when on missions. They did fight a lot with one another about beating their enemies senseless. However, Kenta always lost in the end, agreeing with Wonder to take it easy. He tried very hard to prove himself to his mentor and be more like him. He started to look at Wonder as a father figure. Wonder taught him all these lessons like a father would a son, leaving Kenta with the wrong idea. Captain Wonder later told Kenta that he didn't want a son. He wanted a fighter, a sidekick, a hero. He respected the boy and was happy to help him get out from the downward spiral his life was heading. But, he wasn't his father. This tore Kenta to shreds and caused him to split away from Captain Wonder. He left Captain Wonder to be his own hero in hopes that maybe if he became better than his mentor that he would see him more than a sidekick. However, without Captain Wonder by his side, Kenta went back to his old habits, perhaps out of spite or just his personality. He started beating on criminals relentlessly, killing most of them. He often worked alone after his sidekick days. He occasionally made friends with like-minded heroes and worked with them against villains. He wouldn't speak with Captain Wonder again and would regret not saying goodbye when the old dog passed away from cancer. However, by then, he took on a new name. Instead of being Wonder Boy, he was now Grand Knight and he was beginning to create his own legacy. He was taking down small-time gangs and large criminal organizations left and right. He was going far beyond what Captain Wonder did to the bad guys of Japan. He was completely annihilating them. He would go so far as even to kill these criminals to make sure they would never rise back up. And because of his infamy, other heroes began to follow by example. It was a dawning of a new era. Perhaps, Grand Knight was trying to subtly tell the public that he wasn't Captain Wonder by fighting crime immorally. Maybe he was always like this, a ruthless son of a bitch. He always preferred fighting like this anyway. He could never understand why Captain Wonder let his enemies live. However, his ruthlessness and determination to kill the scum of Japan by any means necessary would be his downfall. Though nothing had occurred yet, the public was livid about these heroes and more importantly what it meant for their children who would idolize them. Politicians were considering banning heroes, but the more morally uptight heroes managed to petition only for law changes to prevent immoral behavior. With the new laws being passed, Grand Knight was very vocal about how politicians and police were siding with the enemy by not letting heroes use any means necessary. He didn't believe that any of this helped people want to be heroes and that all his actions were right so long as they stopped villains and crime. Unfortunately, neither the people nor the law agreed with him and he was compelled to take a break from heroics for a while. Instead, turning to a life of vigilantism. He'd continue beating on criminals ruthlessly and often racked up huge fines for doing so. He just couldn't leave villains alive to face prosecution, especially organizations like Purple Rose, a vicious syndicated that had begun to abduct quirk-gifted people and kill, torture, experiment on them. They were trying to remove their quirks and purify the human race. They were mass-murders on a genocidal level. Before Grand Knight could seriously take them on, he was arrested. He was no longer in a place where is actions were acceptable anymore. After all, he probably had just as many injuries and bodies under as belt as some of the villains he chased. He ended up doing a stint in prison for a couple years. Eventually, he was released, on the condition that he only train those who wished to be heroes, not to perform any work himself. However, he of course never planned to uphold that argument. Grand Knight and his Crusaders made a plan, managing to track them to a location. Purple Rose was in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Hiroshima. There were screams of terror coming from the warehouse, lights flickering on and off from fuses being blown from too much electricity being used. The Crusaders raided the Purple Rose's base. They freed the tortured and to-be tortured. While the heroes themselves were stuck in a long drawn out battle to end this charade of supremacy. In the end, the Crusaders won, but not without loss. It was unsure how Purple Rose managed to defeat the heroes all at the same time as losing to them, but there were no survivors in this battle. Some say Purple Rose actually created their quirkless poison and managed to feed it to the heroes. The heroes themselves killing Purple Rose before becoming quirkless and succumbing to the illness of the poison. That's probably the most popular conspiracy theory, but all that was said was these heroes, the Crusaders, and Grand Knight, died protecting the people from the terror of Purple Rose. Some might think that Grand Knight died regretting his choices that night. Never managing to become a great hero, never managing to have a family or have someone who cared for him, however, that couldn't be further from the truth. Kenta lived his life how he wanted to, in his own flawed way. And in the end, those men and woman who stood by his side were what he always wanted. People who would have his back in the worst of times. He never was able to make up with his mentor, and he never would be rid of that mean streak. But, he lived his life as he wanted to, regrets and all. And for what it's worth, some people still think of him as a true hero for those reasons alone. Aspects Quirk Graphene Kenta has the ability to shapeshift his body into graphite stone. A sheet of graphite is so strong that not even an elephant balancing on a pencil could break through it, leaving Kenta with seriously durable stone armor skin and a punch that can pierce the heavens. Quirk Techniques Gear Category:Heroes Category:NPC